


Harvey's Wings

by merryghoul



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Body Horror, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey grows wings and finds ways to deal with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harvey's Wings

**Author's Note:**

> For the trope_bingo square "wingfic."

It was a typical post-case, after hours night in Harvey's office when he got his wings. Jazz was playing on his turntable. He was drinking scotch.

He had back pain. He ignored it, thinking it was caused by bad posture he might've taken in the courtroom.

The next moment, he felt a jolt. Then he was thrown to the ground.

His back pain became worse and worse. His clothes felt tighter and tighter. Then the clothes ripped.

His back was covered in blood. Something was quickly growing out of his back. Something…not human. 

The blood loss caused Harvey to black out. 

 

Harvey felt something fluttering when he came to. The music had ended and his scotch glass was broken. The scotch and ice had absorbed into the floor. He looked at his body. He was topless. Not like he minded being topless, but he didn't understand at first why he was topless.

Then he remembered the pain he felt while he was drinking scotch.

Harvey ran to the bathroom. He discovered he had two pairs of white dove-like wings on his back.

He realized that he could use this strange incident to his advantage.

 

Harvey took a few days off of work to have his office cleaned and sanitized. (It was also a good time to lie about the wings sprouting out in his office. He said he accidentally sliced his hand on a broken record, to keep the rest of the firm calm.)

While the office was being cleaned, at home, Harvey altered any leisure and sleepwear himself with a knife. But for his suits, he had to go to his tailor, who was bemused when he saw Harvey with his wings. 

"I need you to alter my suits so I can fit my wings through, my man," Harvey told his tailor. "Are you staring? I wouldn't do that. Your eyeballs might fall out."

Since Harvey was a good customer, he tailored his suits to make the wings go through Harvey's dress shirts and his suit jackets. 

 

When Mike saw Harvey at work again with his wings, he blinked a couple of times.

"Harvey, no one told me we were having a costume party. Did you want me to dress up as a devil? If I run down to the copy room…"

"Who said I was going to a costume party? These are real wings. Didn't you hear that I had to take a few days off for medical reasons?"

"Yeah. But I thought you accidentally sliced your hand on a broken record or something."

Harvey flapped his wings. "No. _This_ is the reason why."

"You grew those?"

"I don't know how I grew them, but I grew them."

"What are you gonna do with them?"

"Make them part of my image. If I look like an angel defending my clients in court, then maybe I'll win a lot more cases. Speaking of, I need you in my office right now. I've got to make sure my wings look good for the day."

"You want me to go through your wings and get rid of all the dead feathers."

"Why else would I call you into my office? Let's go."


End file.
